Submission
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: With Scott being the new Alpha of the Hale pack and Derek being a Beta, he decides that it's time that the blue eyed wolf learned his place in the pack. But Derek doesn't plan on going down easily to an inexperienced wolf. Everybody else knows their place in the pack, everybody but Derek. Scott is determined to make him submit, but Stiles has other ideas of how to do it.


I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or not enough spaces in places. I'm still a little out of it from the medicine for pain from my operation. But I'm determined to write. The entire pack is still alive.

Derek and Scott had their eyes locked on each other from across the woods with a good distance placed between them. The entire pack was scattered around them in case things got out of hand. Now that Scott was an Alpha and Derek was a blue eyed Beta again, it was about time the wolf learned his place in Scott's pack. Everybody else knew their place instantly, but the older wolf wasn't going down that easily. "I'd advise everybody to stay clear of the two wolves, move out of their way if they get too near you. This more than likely will get bloody.", explained Peter as he watched his nephew and the new Alpha circle each other. "Will they survive this fight?", asked Stiles as he watched both of the wolves shift more towards their animal, eyes changing color, faces morphing, teeth growing. "Scott, yes. Derek, if he submits, then yes. If not, then we are in for quite the challenge.", explained the oldest wolf as he glanced from human to human, wolf to wolf. "I'd be easier if you just submit to him, Derek. It would be less bloody and painful on your part.", explained Isaac as he looked up at his own former Alpha.

"I'm not going to submit to the likes of a pup, he may be a True Alpha, but he isn't fit to be one.", explained Derek as he bared his teeth at the new Alpha. "Neither were you.", snickered Jackson as he folded his arms over his chest. That was all it took for the former Alpha to snap, his eyes changed to icy blue and he lunged for the teen but Scott knew his motive before he had even moved. Jackson ducked down and held his arms up in defense, but Scott slammed into Derek and took them both to the ground. Both wolves were half shifted as they rolled on the ground, their teeth snapping inches from each others necks and shoulders. Even though Scott was the new Alpha and could easily overpower the Beta, Derek had more skill and natural instincts."You will not hurt a member of **My **pack.", ordered the younger as he forcefully tried pinning the older wolf to the ground. "You're in no shape to be an Alpha.", snapped Derek as he kicked the younger wolf of the two off, ignoring his wolf's begging to submit to the new Alpha. "This is going to get bloody.", muttered Isaac as he watched both of the wolves lunge for each other again.

"Should we step in and separate them at any point?", asked Erika curiously and nervously as she watched the younger wolf's claws slice through the older wolf's side. "No. Don't take that risk, Erika. You could get yourself killed. Peter?", asked Boyd as he watched Derek latch onto Scott's shoulder with his teeth, sinking them in deep enough to draw blood, letting the wolf know a warning was being made. "Let them have at it while I go grab something from the basement. I never thought I'd have to use this on my nephew.", explained Peter as he turned on his heel and walked back towards the Hale house. "They're going to kill each other if one of us doesn't step in!", screamed out Stiles as he watched Scott sink his teeth into the back of Derek's neck as he pressed him to the ground on his stomach, the younger wolf directly on top of him. The wolf inside Derek was begging him to submit so he wouldn't feel anymore pain brought on by the Alpha, but he wasn't going to go down easily. The older wolf shook his head and body in an attempt to get the younger wolf off of him, a low whimper leaving his lips when he felt fangs sink deeper into the back of his neck.

When the sound of the whimper met Scott's ears he released his grip a little bit on the wolf, only to tighten it again once more when Derek tried to rise from the ground. _Scott's going to kill me for this, but I'd rather die than submit to an inexperienced wolf. _The older wolf quickly flipped them over, slamming them both to the ground harshly, listening to the air leave the younger wolf's lungs as his grip released. Derek get up and put a distance between himself and Scott, pain was soaring through his side and neck as blood flowed out from his wounds which wouldn't be healing fast anytime soon. Once recovered, Scott was on his feet and both wolves were circling each other again, their eyes locked on each other, trying to anticipate the others movement. "Scott! Wear him out! Test him, provoke him, do it until he's panting and barely able to stand! I'm going to need him like that so I can put this on him long enough for you to gain control! If not, he's going to get caged!", ordered Peter as he walked back over to the group with a muzzle meant for to a werewolf in his hands. 


End file.
